Mr and Mrs Hyuuga-Uchiha
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: It was a love at first sight. They went out on a date. They think they're perfect for each other. They got married. But do they know EVERY SINGLE THING about each other? What happens when they found out each other's secrets? What does it take to keep their secrets' hidden? What happens when they have to kill each other for the sake of 'business'


Whew~ I know! I'm not yet finished with **The Mafia Boss and The Heiress** but I really wan to try this! ^_^ Thanks for whoever will appreciate this!  
Rated M for... uhm... future reasons! and for cursing/cuss/swearing!

Oh, I got this from Mr. and Mrs. Smith! You know, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie! Plus, the cover isn't mine. I got it from Deviant. Credits to Owner/Creator of the picture/cover.

**~❤HimeDEN**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE MINE! I hope so because I really want SasuHina to be the couple! 3 Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love At First Sight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chill, Teme! Will you, for once, try to flirt with girls?! They're all gorgeous!"

"Shut the fvck up, Dobe."

"Oh, whatever! You'll stay alone and forever virgin, my dear friend!"

"Hn."

"Oh, well, I'm going over there and try getting on those pretty lady's pants!"

"You're sick."

"I'm just kidding! I'll try and get 'information' you too!"

Uchiha Sasuke raised a brow and pulled up an annoyed expression as his best friend and "business" partner went on his way to gather "business" informations.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha scrutinized the place and gave an annoyed expression every time his eyes meets flirty faces of most of the female population.

"Tch."

"It is wonderful in my hometown. You should visit Japan one of these days."

His raven head whipped to where the sweet, female voice came from. And his eyes met a rare, beautiful, white with a tinge of lavender, pearly eyes.

The girl smiled at his direction and continued talking to the man in front of her. He didn't know why but he badly wants to kick off the man away from that woman and be the one who talks to her and be the person she smiles at.

Sasuke stared at the first ever girl who caught his attention. She was smiling, occasionally laughing and joking with the man in front of her which makes him want to suddenly claim her as his.

_'Fvck! I haven't even drink anything yet!'_

"I hate to leave you but would you mind if I excuse myself for a minute Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Oh, it's alright, Mr. Devaugh. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The 'Devaugh' man kissed the back of her palm and walked with a business-looking man.

_'This our chance! Approach her, Uchiha!'_

"Does the gorgeous lady already has a company?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "No."

He smirked. "Is it alright if I take the honor of accompanying the most beautiful girl in this place?"

She smiled her blinding, sweet and amazing smile which almost caught his breath. "Of course, though you don't have to bother with words that are not for me just to sit with me. I am nothing but a simple girl compared to the women here."

He sat at the vacant seat in front of her. "But it's true. You are the only woman who caught my eyes."

She gave another breath-taking smile and drank from her glass of wine.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. A man who speaks what he thinks, and is currently captured by this wonderful girl in front of me." He introduced and offered his hand for a gentle shake. _'Damn! Now you're sounding mushy!'_

"Hyuuga Hinata. A woman who appreciates small compliments, and is currently interested with this man offering his hand at me." Then she gave him her hand, which he turned to kiss her knuckles. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Pleasure meeting you, Ms. Hyuuga."

"Likewise, Mr. Uchiha." She took her hand from his grasp.

"You truly are beautiful. No wonder why you caught my attention, maybe also my heart."

"Are you saying that it's a love at first sight?"

He smiled. "Yes, it is indeed."

"Then it's a tie."

"Would you believe that I badly wanted to kick Mr. Devaugh earlier and replace him instead because I wanted you to smile and laugh at me, ONLY at me?"

"Sounds like a jealous man, and possessive too."

"I am, and you are the first to make me feel like that."

Hyuuga Hinata blushed at lost for words, the first time. "I am flattered to be the first of a very handsome man like you."

And as one of the firsts, Uchiha Sasuke cannot keep count how many times this woman have made him smile like a foolishly in love boy. "I'd be happy to flatter you and make you blush like that anytime."

"I-"

"Hinata, we have to go."

Both of them looked up and saw a person who looks beautiful to be a man with long, brown hair staring at Hinata.

Sasuke is ready to growl at him for trying to take this angel from him.

"Oh, okay, Neji-nii." Hinata turned to him and bowed. "I apologize, Mr. Uchiha. My cousin and I has a long drive from here. It was nice meeting you. See you around, I guess." She stood up ready to go until Sasuke held her left wrist.

"Wait."

She spun to him, earning an irritated face from Neji, her cousin. *Sigh*

"I want to see you again. Can I get your number?" He asked without any hints of hesitations. She smiled. Neji was about to protest, but Hinata smiled at him as a sign that it's alright.

"000115162403." She gave another sweet smile and walked off with her cousin.

Sasuke mentally noted her cellphone number and smiled. Good thing he's good at memorizing details.

_'Hn. Hyuuga Hinata. We'll definitely see each other again.'_

"Hey, Teme! I was looking for you! Did you get anything?"

"Nope. But I got someone."

Uzumaki Naruto frowned and stared at his best friend and "business" partner.

"We'll get what we need tomorrow night, AND she will be mine."

"Huh? Who the fvck are you talking about?!" The blonde's face was filled with confusion.

"The most beautiful girl in this place." He smirked and turned to Naruto. Sasuke gave his best friend a sharp look and threatened him. "If you ever try flirting with **MY **girl, your death is certain."

Naruto gulped. "I didn't even know who you're talking about!"

Sasuke gave him an evil smirk. "I'm just warning you. She's _MINE. _I've never been this possessive of someone so back off."

"She must be super gorgeous for you to be that obsessed of her!"

"Yes, she is. And again, she's _MINE_."

"Fine! Just stop that deadly glare! Geez!"

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto went out of the event gallery.

Tomorrow, they will start the 'real business.' The day after tomorrow, he will ask Hyuuga Hinata on a date. The next next day, he will make her fall in love with him.

Uchiha Sasuke is a very busy man, and very persistent too. He will never stop just to get what he wants.

He will do everything in his power to make the only woman who caught his attention become _HIS. _She will be his girlfriend, and then she will be HIS wife.

_Hyuuga Hinata, you are MINE. ONLY MINE._

*Smirk*

Yep, and he's also possessive.

* * *

**Isn't Sasuke a bit creepy? Hihihi~ but anyway... I so LOVE SasuHina! They look perfect together! *O***

**Reviews, please? ^_^ ciao!**

**~❤HimeDEN**


End file.
